When handled properly from brewery to bar to glass, draught beer delivers what many consider to be the freshest, most flavorful beer available to the customer. But the job does not end once the keg is tapped and the beer begins to flow. Good beer quality depends on proper alignment of various dispense variables, including an optimal pour pressure.